Dear Deadly Rose
by followingfae
Summary: Dexter discusses the differences in the genders as far as visits from the dark passenger and in specific a woman named Rose. Post Dearly Devoted Dexter.


After my years working with the Miami police and, of course, my darker hobby, I have come to a realization. Women and men have a tendency to approach homicide in quite different ways. That's not to say one or the other is better at it. Humanity is so delightfully destructive, after all. But when it comes to those who manage to capture the attention of Dexter the Avenger and his ever vital dark passenger, women tend to be the exception rather than the rule.

Women have an apparently lower tendency towards becoming pedophiles or serial killers. Those two categories encompass most of those who attract my personal attention on moonlit nights. When women kill it is more often a crime of passion or something not repeated outside of the family. That keeps the vast majority of femme fatals outside of my own preferences. Yes, even artificial humans have them. You see, nothing captures my attention so brightly as those who go after children.

There is a point of all the above information is coming, I do promise. Your ever faithful Dexter shall not fail to deliver. This last tuesday was a full moon that sang ever so beautifully. The perfect night for a date with a full figured redhead. Don't fear, your darling Dexter is still about as interested in sex as he is in filing a tax return. No, my date with Rose had only one kind of pleasure on the menu. While Rita would most likely not approve, I could hardly be accused of infidelity on this account.

You see, Rose is a special breed of disturbing that would no doubt send tingles of outrage and disgust down my spine if I was in possession of a soul. As I am not so blessed or encumbered, all it produced was a syllabant chuckle of pleasure from my shadowy companion. There is something about her that is reminiscent of the first time I ever experienced in the pleasure of the kill. But time for digressing Dexter to return to the matter at hand. Rose managed something truly terrible.

She worked days as a social worker in Miami. It's a job that burns people out faster than a matchstick. Assuming, of course, they have the ability to feel emotion or empathy and aren't particularly clever faux humans. Rose, who's humanity is in doubt, had been working the job for ten years and left people look at her like a saint. Perhaps if they understood her hobbies, they'd recant the error of their perception. Perhaps if they thought to check the records of which of the kids she was watching had disappeared they would have seen the pattern that your diligent Dexter has discovered. But it's so much easier to let it all fall to the side.

Astor was the one who brought the pattern to my attention after two of Rose's charges who happened to be her classmates disappeared. Such things were confirmed to be more than the usual Miami by Cody's statement that the social worker had a shadow just like mine. As the Dark Passenger scouts are getting a consistent and effective education, according to the ever humble Dexter, so I thought it more than worth the time to look into it. What followed the search was more than enough to satisfy both the dark passenger and the code of Harry. It helped that she was a visual person.

Rose was killing kids from her case files in self described acts of 'mercy'. Always children from dangerous homes, such as parents that abused them or were violent drug addicts or any such thing that the state might choose to deem as unfit. Being what I am, mercy is truly a foreign emotion, much like compassion. Still, I somehow doubt her particular method of ending their life fits within even the most generous definition of the concept. The details of which were found by a little careful breaking and entering by daring Dexter. Not to mention the ever growing skills I've developed with the computer. To be fair, she did not try to hide the evidence very well. It's a wonder she hadn't been discovered before.

It seemed Rose was very comfortable with a particularly lovely turquoise inlayed knife. So much so that she felt the desire to take photographs of what she and that knife could do to the bodies of the young and defenseless in her care. To describe how the physical pain at the end of their lives on this plane would purify them from the taint of their forbearers had left on their souls. Terribly, terribly messy things that one is reluctant to describe. So much blood. More than enough proof to satisfy the code of Harry and the needs of the dark passenger. Women may not look at murder the same way as men, but in the end dear Rose learned quite well that that does not leave them exempt from Dexter's deadly attentions.


End file.
